Volver a encontrarte-One-shot-
by Yuzuki Rina
Summary: El destino ha decidido que las promesas que Saitou y Asuka han hecho no puedan cumplirse ¿Tendrán una segunda oportunidad para finalmente estar juntos?(Mal resumen, pero la historia es bonita, por favor, pasen y lean n.n)


**Buenos días/tardes/noches! ^-^/ **

**Les presento este pequeño one-shot en el que he estado trabajando los últimos días. Realmente he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, sentí la necesidad de darle a Saitou un lado más sensible y no tuve mejor idea que inventarle… Bueno, ya lo verán por ustedes mismos**

**Quiero invitarlos también a leer mi otro fic "Corazón de nieve y acero" (también es un Saitou x OC), y a dejar sus reviews! :D**

**Recuerden, los personajes de esta historia(salvo el OC), no me pertenecen, no me denuncien xD.**

"Saitou-san, acaba de llegar una carta para usted"-Chizuru sostenía en sus manos un sobre, mientras el capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi pausaba su práctica y se volvía a verla.  
"Una carta?"- el joven tomó el papel que la chica le ofrecía-"Gracias, Yukimura".  
"No, no es nada"- la jovencita sonrió a su acompañante-"Debo ir con Heisuke a patrullar, nos vemos más tarde!"  
Saitou vio a Chizuru hacer una ligera reverencia e irse corriendo. Volvió su atención al objeto que sostenía en sus manos y lo abrió.  
Dentro se encontraba una nota, doblada con delicadeza y suavemente perfumada. Desdoblando el papel y dándole un vistazo, pudo leer un _"Querido Haji-kun..."_, escrito con una pulcra y prolija caligrafía.  
Haji-kun...hacia tanto que el no escuchaba ese apodo.  
Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios. Solo había una persona con la confianza como para llamarlo así.  
Continuó la lectura, aunque algo dentro de él sabía que no serían buenas noticias.  
_"Querido Haji-kun:__  
__Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado el lugar al que perteneces. Las noticias sobre el despiadado y violento Saitou Hajime del Shinsengumi han llegado incluso hasta aquí, no te imaginas la gracia que me da escuchar las historias que inventa la gente.__  
__Sabes? Te extraño mucho, me siento muy sola desde que prácticamente te obligué a irte, pero no me arrepiento de ello, imagino que debes estar muy contento de estar cumpliendo tu sueño y nuestra promesa.__  
__Aunque, sobre eso, hay un problema.__  
__Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, el médico me ha dicho que mi cuerpo no resistirá más que un par de días y, en verdad, siento que estoy escribiendo esto con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan... Todo ha sido muy difícil desde que te fuiste.__  
__Lamento mucho decirte que no podré cumplir con mi parte del trato, o por lo menos, no por el momento. Te juro que, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, en nuestra próxima vida, cumpliré con ello si así lo deseas, porque aunque los recuerdos ya no existan, sé que mi alma va a seguir amándote sin importar cuántas vidas viva, ni cuánto tiempo pase.__  
__Me gustaría decirte que te olvides de mí, que busques a otra mujer para compartir tu vida, pero sabes que soy demasiado egoísta, y más cuando se trata de ti. Así que te ruego que me esperes un poco más y no me olvides.__  
__Con todo el amor que te di, y el que todavía no he podido darte__  
__Yoshida Asuka"__  
_Las manos del samurái temblaban, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo progresivamente, y una traviesa lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sintió que todo dentro de él se hacía trizas.  
Ella, la primera persona que lo había aceptado tal y como era, la que lo había amado, la que lo impulsó a salir en busca de su lugar en el mundo, a la que le había prometido un futuro juntos, ya no estaba.  
Yoshida Asuka, su primer y único amor, estaba muerta.  
Respiro hondo y miro hacia el cielo, aún tenía en su mente todo lo que había vivido junto con ella, cómo había aparecido en su vida para cambiarlo totalmente, para ayudarlo, para sacarlo del vacío en el que estaba hundido.  
***flashback***  
Un niño de unos 8 años lloraba en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas. Su cabello añil cubría su pequeño rostro.  
"Oye, que te ocurre? Por qué lloras?- Una jovencita de uno años más o menos, con ojos violáceos y cabello color trigo, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado  
"Se han burlado de mí y me han golpeado por no poder usar un shinai con la mano derecha"- sollozó el pequeño.  
"Y que con eso? Si no puedes hacerlo con la derecha, pues usa la izquierda"- dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
"Un verdadero guerrero usa la mano derecha para pelear... Pero yo no soy más que un inútil"  
"Tonterías, da igual que mano uses, mientras seas fuerte, cual es el problema?"  
"Pero..."  
"Nada de peros, anda, te ayudaré a ser más fuerte, pero primero debes dejar de llorar"- La rubia tendió su mano al infante que la miraba con vacilación, pero que finalmente, aceptó la propuesta.  
"Mi nombre es Yoshida Asuka, y el tuyo?"  
"Saitou Hajime"

"Nee, Haji-kun, no te aburres de practicar todo el día?"- pregunto Asuka. Desde que había conocido a Saitou hacía ya 4 años, y lo había impulsado a seguir su sueño de ser un guerrero, él no dejaba de practicar ni un solo día.  
"No"- masculló mientras continuaba sin prestarle atención, quería mucho a Asuka, ella era su única amiga, la única que realmente lo admiraba, pero tenía la mala costumbre de molestarlo cuando entrenaba.  
"Haji-kun, me siento mal, vamos a casa"  
Saitou no escuchó a su compañera, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando la vio desmayarse unos minutos después.

Un Saitou de 15 años se encontraba enfrente de una casa bastante precaria, esperando ser atendido.  
"Saitou-kun! Cómo has estado? Ven, pasa"- Una mujer joven, pero bastante maltratada por el tiempo, le sonrió e hizo un ademán para que entrara.  
"Gracias, Aoyama-san, todo va bien, y usted? Cómo ha estado Asuka?"  
"No ha cambiado mucho su situación, por suerte. Pero el doctor me ha dicho que trate de mantenerla descansando y evitar que pase mucho calor, más en estos días"- Ella se veía cansada, trabajaba todo el día para poder pagar las medicinas de su hija enferma-"Aunque tú la conoces, es imposible que se quede quieta, te agradezco que vengas a verla, debe de aburrirse mucho cuando está sola"- La madre de Asuka sonrió a Saitou. Siempre lo había tratado como a su hijo, más aun que su verdadera progenitora. Por ello, cuando no se encontraba practicando con la espada, iba a hacerle compañía a su amiga, al lugar más cercano a un hogar que él podría tener.  
"No es nada, no puedo dejar que se encargue sola de Asuka... Ella es demasiado difícil como para que solo usted se preocupe por ella"- Ambos sonrieron, la joven en cuestión era bastante inquieta y testaruda, más aún desde que había caído víctima de una enfermedad incurable. Su madre luchaba para que ella se cuidara, y ahí estaba Saitou, para tratar de darles una mano y mantenerla calmada, al menos por un rato, mientras hablaban sobre nimiedades, o, algunas veces, permitiendo que ella lo observara en sus largas horas de entrenamiento.  
"Oigan, si hablan de mí, al menos procuren que no los escuche"- Asuka apareció en la habitación haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos. Le molestaba que su mejor amigo y su madre se complotaran para recluirla, pero más aún el hecho de que su salud fuese tan deplorable.  
"Y tu no deberías de estar descansando?"- El pelimorado la miró con reproche.  
"Mou, Haji-kun, es muy aburrido estar acostada todo el tiempo"- La rubia sonrió, pero un segundo después, comenzo a toser. El joven y la mujer se dispusieron a ayudarla, pero les hizo una seña y unos segundos más tarde, se calmó.-"Tranquilos, estoy bien, no fue nada"  
Saitou ignoró la sonrisa de la chica, y se dirigió a ella y la cargó sobre el hombro.  
"No seas tonta y no nos preocupes innecesariamente, te dijeron que te mantengas en reposo"- espetó de forma autoritaria, mientras la joven se quejaba y se retorcía para liberarse, sin éxito, y era transportada hacia su habitación.  
La otra mujer en la sala suspiró.  
"Estos chicos... Cuando será el día que sean sinceros con ellos mismos?"- Ella sonrió, le satisfacía saber que, si algún día algo le ocurría, Saitou estaría allí para cuidar de Asuka.

"Haji-kun... Nunca has pensado irte de aquí?"- Asuka y Saitou se encontraban en la habitación de la joven, tratando de resguardarse del frio invernal.  
"A que te refieres? No puedo, no voy a dejarte sola, eres un peligro para ti misma"- Respondió él.  
"Sabes? No quiero ser una traba para ti... Y aquí nunca vas a lograr encontrar la forma para cumplir tu sueño, no quiero que sacrifiques lo que deseas solo por hacerle compañía a una pobre enferma"  
"Sabes que no tengo oportunidad, yo..."  
"Me importa un comino con qué mano manejas la maldita espada, eres fuerte y genial y lo sabes, solo que todavía no has encontrado alguien que sepa verlo y explotar tus habilidades, y si no es aquí, pues debes ir a buscarlo"-La chica lo miraba con determinación.  
"Asuka, no voy a dejarte sola, eres muy importante para mí, la única que piensa que sirvo para algo y que me acepta tal y como soy"-Saitou tomo su mano con delicadeza, y observó sus delgados dedos, sostenidos por los suyos, toscos y curtidos por el uso de la katana-"Yo... Te quiero... Mucho más de lo que te imaginas"  
Asuka sonrió ante su sonrojo.  
"Yo también, idiota, y es por eso que no quiero ver como desperdicias tu talento estando postrado aquí conmigo, tu estás sano, y quiero que disfrutes de ello por los dos"- Ella llevó su mano libre a la mejilla ajena, acariciando la pálida piel. Luego, soltó la mano del joven y enredó sus brazos en su torso, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, al tiempo que él le devolvía el abrazo.  
"Te amo... Y es por eso que quiero verte feliz, disfrutando de la vida que sé que no podrías tener a mi lado"-Asuka hablaba suavemente. Se separó un poco de él, perdiéndose en las orbes azules que siempre le brindaban tanta calma y calidez. Se acercaron suavemente, sus narices rozándose, sus alientos se mezclaban en los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios.  
"También te amo, tonta. Es por eso que no quiero alejarme de ti"-susurró el ojiazul, terminando con la distancia que había entre ellos.  
Se separaron suavemente, él apoyó su frente en la contraria. Violeta y azul mezclándose en sus miradas.  
"Entonces... Te propongo un trato. Tú vete, sigue tus sueños y conviértete en un verdadero guerrero. Después de lograrlo, regresa aquí y prometo casarme contigo, hecho?"- ella sonrió, separándose un poco de él y ofreciéndole su meñique.  
Saitou dudó un poco, pero vio la seguridad grabada en los amatistas que tenía delante.  
"Hecho"-sonrió suavemente, entrelazando el dedo contrario con el suyo.  
***fin del flashback***  
Acaricio el papel que sostenía en sus manos temblorosas. El corazón... No, el alma le dolía insoportablemente.  
_" Te juro que, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, en nuestra próxima vida, cumpliré con ello..."_ podía oír su dulce voz resonando en su cabeza. Sonrió con tristeza, aun en sus últimos momentos, ella tenía la esperanza de que el destino les diera una oportunidad para estar juntos. Decidió creer en ello también, esperando encontrarla de nuevo algún día, y poder tener la vida que, al menos esta vez, les habían negado.

Se despertó agitado, otra vez había tenido ese confuso sueño.  
Pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello, pensando en la mujer rubia, con dos amatistas por ojos, que acariciaba su rostro mientras le susurraba _"ya falta poco, espérame un poco más"_.  
Aquel sueño se repetía cada vez con más frecuencia, pero nunca podía recordar con claridad el rostro de aquella persona.  
Miró el reloj, debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde al instituto.  
Una hora más tarde, Saitou Hajime, estudiante de 3er año en la Academia Hakuo, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles rumbo al colegio.  
"Esto..., disculpa"- Sintió un suave tirón en la manga de su saco, y al voltearse, se encontró con una jovencita que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, con su cabello dorado colgando hasta la mitad de su espalda, usando el uniforme femenino de su academia, y un par de profundos ojos violetas.  
"Vas al instituto Hakuo no?"- Preguntó con su suave voz. Saitou asintió, sorprendido del parecido de la chica con la joven de sus sueños... Acaso eso significaba algo o era solo una coincidencia?  
"Me he mudado hace poco aquí, aún no conozco bien el vecindario y tengo miedo de perderme... Te molestaría si voy contigo?"- Las mejillas de la jovencita se pintaron de un rosado suave ante su extraña petición.  
"Para nada, vamos"-Saitou comenzó a caminar de nuevo, seguido por la chica.  
La miró por el rabillo del ojo, ella iba atenta al camino, seguramente tratando de memorizarlo para no perderse. Se ve que notó que la observaba, porque desvió sus ojos hacia él, chocando con su mirada. Sintió algo revolverse dentro de él, una sensación incomoda, pero al mismo tiempo, cálida y familiar.  
"Mi nombre es Saitou Hajime, y el tuyo?"- Preguntó, tratando de zanjar la incomodidad del momento.  
"Asuka, Yoshida Asuka"- Respondió ella.  
"Yoshida Asuka.."-Los labios de Saitou acariciaron cada sílaba, cada letra de su nombre en un susurro... Lo sentía tan familiar, tan delicado, encajaba perfectamente con su dueña.  
"Mi padre es japonés, pero nací en Inglaterra... Disculpa si no hablo correctamente, los idiomas no se me dan muy bien"- el pelimorado se sorprendió con eso, su japonés era bastante fluido, no parecía el hablar de una extranjera.  
"Y por qué se mudaron aquí a esta altura del año?"  
"Mis padres consiguieron trabajo aquí, y como en casi ningún lugar tenían vacantes, me inscribieron en el instituto Hakuo"  
El muchacho la observó de soslayo. Su cabello rubio se mecía al compás de sus pasos, y los mechones que caían su rostro lo enmarcaban perfectamente, además de resaltar el violáceo color de sus ojos.  
Dorado y violeta. Algo en esa combinación se le hizo conocido. En realidad, ella en si le parecía conocida.  
"Muchas gracias, Saitou-san" la jovencita sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto al llegar al instituto y se fueron, cada uno por su lado.

"Arigatou, Saitou-senpai!"- Asuka era especialista en meterse en problemas, no pasaba un día sin que Saitou tuviese que intervenir para que no pasase a mayores. Además, había descubierto que era totalmente distinta a la jovencita retraída y tímida que había conocido hacia poco más de un mes. Con un par de días le había bastado para tomar confianza con Okita, Heisuke, Chizuru y él mismo, por lo que debía estar constantemente controlándola, dado que en compañía de sus ruidosos amigos, era un peligro para la sociedad, e incluso para ella misma, porque gracias a su belleza y carácter extrovertido, a menudo era acosada por algún alumno. Por suerte, el pelimorado siempre estaba cerca para poner a raya a todos aquellos que quisiesen pasarse de listos con ella.  
"No puedo estar siempre sobre ti para evitar estas cosas, sabes?"- dijo su salvador luego de ahuyentar a un par de alumnos de segundo año que insistían en acompañarla a su casa.  
"Pero se supone que tu deber es proteger a los alumnos indefensos de los que no cumplen las reglas no?"-Asuka le sonrió inocentemente, causando que él se sonrojara. Odiaba que hiciera eso, esa chica le causaba sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.  
"Pero no puedo ser tu guardaespaldas"  
"Pero no es mi culpa, eran ellos los que insistían llevarme a casa, no es tan fácil sacármelos de encima, sabes?"  
"Por dios"- Saitou suspiró, Asuka tenía razón. Tenía a medio instituto detrás de ella, ya que no solo era una mujer en un instituto casi totalmente lleno de hombres, sino que además era realmente bonita.-"Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza... Anda, recoge tus cosas y vamos"  
"Eh? Pero no debías quedarte a revisar unos informes del comité?"  
"Lo haré mañana temprano, sería un problema si te encuentras con esos tipos en la calle estando sola"  
Asuka miró los orbes azules que se dirigían a ella, podía ver un rastro de preocupación en ellos, y se sintió un poco culpable, desde su llegada solo había causado inconvenientes a Saitou.  
El chico se volteó hacia la salida, pero la joven tiró de su brazo.  
"Nee, Saitou-senpai... Gracias y disculpa por todo... Solo he dado problemas desde que llegué"- Asuka miraba hacia abajo, mientras él la observaba por unos segundos, para después alborotar suavemente su cabello.  
"Tonta, no te disculpes, después de todo, es mi trabajo no? Además, me sentiría responsable si algo te ocurriera"-Una sonrisa inconsciente se plasmó en sus labios. La chica levanto la vista, con rubor en sus mejillas y sorpresa en sus ojos, hasta que Saitou procesó lo que había dicho casi por impulso-"Esto... Me refiero a que si..."  
No terminó de hablar. Asuka, sacando a relucir su expresividad, lo abrazó con fuerza.  
"Arigatou"  
Ambos sintieron sus corazones latir a un ritmo anormalmente rápido. Anonado, el joven correspondió suavemente el gesto, y lo invadió la sensación de que ya había experimentado ese sentimiento antes, que su alma se relajaba con la cercanía de ella. No quería dejarla ir, no quería soltarla, el contacto era abrumadoramente agradable.  
"Sa…Saitou-senpai..."-Asuka susurró-"Se está haciendo tarde.."  
Saitou salió de su trance, se separó un poco de la chica y bajo la vista hacia ella, quien también dirigió sus ojos hacia él, quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, tanto que casi podían sentir la respiración del otro.  
Ninguno de los dos se movió, se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que el pelimorado salió de su trance y se dio la vuelta, con su rostro ardiendo.  
"Vamos"-masculló. La chica, igual de avergonzada que él, lo siguió.

_"Vas a extrañarme?" preguntó una joven de apariencia enfermiza, débil, sentada sobre un futón, acariciando la mejilla del hombre que se encontraba a su lado.__  
__"Claro que sí... Prométeme que vas a esperarme... No te atrevas a..."-Saitou intentó hablar, pero Asuka lo interrumpió, cubriendo sus labios con los propios.__  
__"No te preocupes, no tengo pensado morir, no hasta verte volver y poder estar contigo. Quiero darte la familia que se nunca tuviste, el amor que no te dieron y sé que necesitas"__  
__"Tu eres todo lo que necesito, Asuka"- Saitou la abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en el sedoso pelo, tratando de grabar en su mente su calor, su aroma, su tacto._

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
"Asuka…"- suspiró el chico, al despertar de su sueño. Ahora la recordaba, al igual que su fatídico pasado, y todas las promesas que todavía no habían podido cumplir.  
Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, saber si ella también podía recordarlo a él, a Saitou Hajime, capitán de la 3era división del Shinsengumi, el hombre a quien había esperado hasta su muerte.  
Sabía que la amaba desde antes de saber que era parte de su pasado, que había algo especial en ella. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que lo que sentía era lo correcto, que el destino les había dado otra oportunidad.  
Se preparó rápido para salir al instituto, ni siquiera notó que aún era bastante temprano.  
Llego en unos minutos, con la ropa torcida, despeinado, agitado por haber prácticamente corrido todo el camino. Fue en ese momento que se percató que aún faltaban casi dos horas para que llegaran los demás alumnos.  
Suspiró y resolvió terminar con los informes que había dejado pendientes para hacer tiempo.  
"Saitou-senpai, buenos días!"- Asuka se encontraba en la sala del comité, sentada sobre el escritorio-"Pensé que vendrías temprano a preparar los papeles que no hiciste ayer, y creí que podría darte una mano para agradecerte"  
Saitou quedo paralizado por un instante, y repentinamente, fue hacia ella y la abrazó.  
"Se…Senpai" la chica tartamudeó, sonrojada y confundida.  
"Asuka...te extrañe tanto"-susurró, antes de mirarla a los ojos y besarla.  
"...Haji-kun?"-Asuka lo miró a los ojos y susurró, luego de unos momentos. El sonrió como respuesta. Ella había logrado recordarlo, y, siendo superada por la felicidad que la invadía, lo abrazó con fuerza.-"Haji-kun!"- Asuka comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que había vuelto a encontrarlo.  
Saitou besó con delicadeza las lágrimas de la joven y luego su frente.  
'Te amo"- declaró él.  
"Yo también te amo, lamento el retraso"- ella sonrió, cepillando sus labios contra los de él.

**Fin~**

**Gracias a todos por leer! :D**


End file.
